


Take a breather

by korereapers



Series: FE3H fic series [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard finally getting some happiness, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korereapers/pseuds/korereapers
Summary: Edelgard can finally breathe.
Relationships: slight Edelgard/Byleth
Series: FE3H fic series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773310
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Take a breather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakchios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakchios/gifts).



> Alternative title: "Hubert: Amiga, date cuenta."

The aroma of both coffee and tea floods the imperial gardens, and Edelgard sighs in something akin to contentment.

Violet eyes look up from her cup, and Hubert keeps talking about who knows what. Another imperial matter that isn’t really important. Nothing really is, not anymore, not compared to war campaigns, to death at every corner.

Maybe, this is it. She can rest, have some peace. Live the life she has always wanted to live, fully, with no shadow lurking over her and her future. Not even the shadowy Hubert, who seems intimidating but means well. Most of the time. She can finally marry the woman of her dreams because the world is safe, and she is willing to be happy again. 

She allows herself to smile at the thought.

“I fail to understand what amuses you this much, lady Edelgard.”

She blinks. Once, twice, before blushing furiously.

“I was… I was just lost in thought. Forgive me, Hubert.”

Hubert moves forward, yellowish green eyes shining with interest. He can get a little pushy, sometimes. It’s useful, most of the time, given how hard he works for her. Sometimes it just drives her a little mad.

“And what is that matter that keeps your mind so occupied, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Edelgard blushes deeper, her face as red as her clothes. That does make Hubert chuckle a little, which is nice. He is her best friend, and she appreciates when he is amused. Even if it’s at her expense.

“I was just thinking… about getting married.” she admits, a finger tracing her cup, nervously.

Hubert says nothing for a couple of seconds, not as surprised as she expected him to be.

“It has been months since the professor asked you to marry them. It makes sense.”

Edelgard raises her eyes again, looking at him directly.

“Do you think it’s a good time? Given the circumstances?”

Hubert nods, and takes a sip from his coffee.

“I don’t understand why it wouldn’t be.”

Edelgard’s lower lip trembles slightly, half a laugh, half a sob emerging from her mouth.

“Am I… am I even allowed to…”

Hubert smiles at her, because he understands. He understands better than anyone. He lets her cry, happy tears, tears of relief, because the danger is gone, because she can finally  _ breathe _ . 

“Allow me to help you with the ceremony, milady.”

Edelgard nods, with a trembling smile on her face. Happiness feels like trying on a new dress, a new crown. She is still decided to make it fit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Kiria, she gave me a ko-fi, I gave her "red lady hot"


End file.
